


Unsustainable

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I think Hux ended up being on the ace spectrum in this fic, M/M, or at least can be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as Hux convinced himself that the best way to stop Kylo Ren from throwing so many tantrums is to sleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsustainable

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've never seen any of the Star Wars movies including the Force Awakens. The most experience I have with Star Wars is the lego games, so my characterization will likely suffer because of that. 
> 
> But I fell into the Kylux trash can too deeply to resist writing fic, so.

Hux was a smart man, he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did in the First Order if he wasn't. 

So when he saw something unsustainable, he found a solution. 

That said, how he approached the Kylo Ren problem may have been a tad unconventional but it brought results. The errant Knight of Ren's temper tantrums costs were far too high, with lost personnel, damaged or completely destroyed tech, and all the time wasted on fixing those problems. 

Hux thought this over as he watched Ren sleep. Rarely did he use his first name because it wasn't the nature of their relationship, even when that relationship had turned sexual. This arrangement was one borne out of logic, rather than desire. It wasn't that Hux found Ren unattractive, on the contrary, he liked what he saw but that had never been part of the equation. 

It started because Hux had concluded that Ren needed an additional outlet to get out all his frustrations. Sex was one of these, and given how unstable Ren was, it wasn't an offer that many could make without facing some punishment for the suggestion. They may have been rivals, and not particularly liked each other, but they had gotten used to one another. 

That familiarity made it work. 

And so far their trysts had come with a marked improvement on Ren's overall temperament. Hux wasn't foolish enough to think that this would ever make those unfortunate tantrums vanish, it would only ever alleviate them but success was success. 

Besides, he got some enjoyment of it, as well. Sex was something Hux could live without. It had it's uses, for pleasures, for lineage purposes, and for gaining certain advantages you couldn't acquire elsewhere. But it had never been important to him and within the First Order, he usually always had better things to do. But this arrangement with Ren had been nice. 

It had been a break of constancy of late which had began to bore him a little. 

"I'm glad I'm entertaining." Kylo said, he once again ended up closer to Hux than the position he'd fallen asleep in. They may had slept together in the same bed but there was always some distance between them. And each time they did this, Hux's position didn't move but his own did which meant he was the one inching towards the other man in his sleep. 

"Would you prefer it if I found you boring? I'm sure you'd consider that a greater offense." Hux reply came back evenly, not even bothering to mentioning the mind reading because as much as he'd ask Ren to stop, he didn't. So far now, he was seeing how not mentioning it, affected how often Ren would attempt it. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, moving away from Hux as he pushed away the last of his sleepiness. "Don't presume to know how I think." Hux didn't have the Force, and as such would never really know the depths of his mind as another force user could. 

The only sign of annoyance on Hux's face was his eyes narrowing slightly. This was an old argument of theirs, Hux insisted that reading body language could give insight to a person's thoughts whilst Ren argued as always, that it wasn't even a comparison to what the Force could do. Neither backed down, because they both weren't simply that kind of person. 

"Isn't it too early for you to fight? You're usually in a marginally better mood for at least a few minutes after waking." 

That was usually true, but with the repeated incidence of what could be constituted as cuddling up to Hux in sleep, Kylo felt annoyed upon awakening. "I can always fight." 

Hux let out a small chuckle. That was very true. "Is this about your habit of seeking additional contact with me as you sleep?" 

Kylo really want to strangle Hux sometimes. 

"It could be reasoned as you're just seeking warmth." Hux offered, trying to soothe over of a possible confrontation. "It is cold. It doesn't have to hold any additional meaning. I certainly don't think of it as anything else but that." 

Searching Hux's mind proved that to be the truth. "Alright. But why don't you do it?" 

"I'm a very still sleeper." 

"Sure you are." Kylo got out of bed, and worked on getting dressed for the day, he didn't want to deal with Hux anymore. Which sometimes was hard to do in such close proximity to the other, but he'd managed somehow. There was always meditation and training whilst the General would be elsewhere. And if he had a plan to use the Force, to make it so Hux woke up being the one edging closer to him, well, Hux would just never have to know about that.

"Try not to kill anyone today." Hux said to Ren's fleeting figure. "But if you must, throw a tantrum do it on some of the older tech."


End file.
